


Великая честь

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Ангбандское безобразие [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орк-военачальник Болдог за примерную службу и рвение удостаивается чести стать начальником гарнизона Ангбанда. Но в первый же день вместо крепостных стен он оказывается в личных покоях Темного Властелина...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великая честь

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что Болдог - это не имя, а скорее титул, и носили его майар, принявшие обличье орков. Но мне хотелось именно орка - этакого сурового воина, готового верой и правдой служить своим хозяевам.

Высокая фигура, темнеющая посреди зала - такого огромного, что его стены и потолок терялись в полумраке, и такого пустого, что казалось - это не зал, а частица изначального Хаоса... Болдог застыл на пороге, мгновенно осознав, где он оказался. Фигура стояла к нему спиной, но орк чувствовал - всем своим существом - что его заметили, что его ждали, что его внимательно изучают. "Как темно" - некстати пронеслась мысль; сила и тьма сгустились вокруг одинокой фигуры настолько, что ее очертания растворялись в них... Следовало бы отступить, бесшумно сойти с порога, вылететь в коридор и убраться подальше от этого места, где ни одному орку уж точно не следовало находиться; но Болдог по-прежнему стоял на пороге, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Точнее, мысль о том, что ему следует уйти, попросту исчезла - будто кто-то ловким движением стер ее из его мозга.

Болдог возвращался из винного погреба, когда вдруг осознал, что не помнит, куда идти. Он, оркский военачальник, находивший дорогу в дремучих чащах, без труда ориентировавшийся в запутанных подземных ходах оркских поселений, - умудрился заблудиться в замке! Вот уж посмеялись бы над ним его родичи... События последних дней выбили Болдога из колеи: сначала это неожиданное назначение начальником гарнизона Ангбанда, потом не менее неожиданное сообщение о том, что в курс дела его изволил ввести сам повелитель Саурон, а после... да, а после были тонущие в роскоши и ароматах благовоний покои, дурманящий напиток в золотом кубке, ложе под тяжелым бархатным балдахином, и там, на атласных подушках,- Он. Майрон, Восхитительный. Такой пугающе прекрасный и ждущий его, Болдога. Певучий голос, бесстыдный взгляд горящих изумрудных глаз, рыжие волосы, отливающие золотом, пахнущая сандалом кожа; повелитель Саурон был таким хрупким, что Болдогу казалось - стоит ему чуть-чуть надавить, и хрустнут тонкие косточки... А повелитель Саурон смеялся, обнажая мелкие острые зубки, и говорил, что не ожидал от сурового военачальника такой нежности. Повелитель Саурон вообще говорил много и красиво: о том, что еще никогда не встречал столь сильного воина, что ему еще никогда не было так хорошо, что Болдог дарит ему счастье и что отныне он будет принадлежать только ему, только ему, своему могучему возлюбленному... И Болдог верил - верил в эту неприкрытую лесть, верил, что он, орк, смог осчастливить самого Майрона, и что первый после Темного Властелина хочет принадлежать ему; потому что нельзя было не верить этим глазам, глядящим на орка с бесконечным обожанием, рукам, что касались его тела так, что Болдог почти задыхался от желания, и губам, скользившим по его огрубевшей коже... Немудрено тут забыть дорогу, когда перед глазами всплывают картины прошедшей ночи, а в ушах звучит голос повелителя Саурона... повелителя Саурона, который стал его, Болдога, покорным рабом. Да еще в довершение всего орку вспомнились слова одного из балрогов, сообщившего ему о назначении на пост: "Осознаешь ли ты, орк, сколь великую честь тебе оказывают?". Да уж, не осознавал до прошедшей ночи, насколько велика эта самая честь.

И вот теперь он стоит на пороге личных покоев Темного Властелина, не смея пошевелиться от страха, в то время как владыка Мелькор медленно оборачивается к нему. Взгляд повелителя - равнодушный, отстраненный, он будто бы смотрит куда-то сквозь орка, не видя его. Болдогу кажется, что Мелькор созерцает то, что не дано постичь простым смертным; но вот размыкаются бескровные губы, и в тишине эхом разносится голос Темного Властелина - такой же холодный и безликий, как и весь его облик.

\- Болдог. Подойди.

Мелькор говорит как-то странно - будто бы позабыл, как следует говорить вслух; его глаза - черные провалы на иссера-бледном лице - по-прежнему смотрят мимо орка.

Болдог сам не заметил, как вдруг оказался прямо перед Темным Властелином; орк взглянул на него и тут же, внутренне содрогнувшись, отвел взгляд - он отчего-то был убежден, что не следует смотреть в лицо Мелькору, как не следует смотреть в глаза дракону. Вместо этого он смотрит на руки повелителя, узкие, костистые, очень белые на фоне темно-серого одеяния.

\- Болдог. Ты сильный воин...

Орк не понял, было ли это вопросом или утверждением; он вскинул глаза на повелителя и, прежде чем вновь испуганно опустить взгляд, заметил, что Мелькор смотрит на него с необъяснимой теплотой - так скульптор любуется своим лучшим творением.

\- Следуй за мной, Болдог, - это было сказано неожиданно мягко - не приказ, а учтивое предложение; в тоне Мелькора звучало безразличие - словно ему было все равно, пойдет ли с ним орк или нет. Повелитель отвернулся и пошел вперед, бесшумно рассекая клубящийся мрак; Болдог поплелся за ним, чувствуя, что в его голове не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме той, что приказывала ему следовать за господином.

У орка сложилось впечатление, что они так и не покинули зал, но вдруг перед ним возник мраморный стол, на котором одиноко горела свеча, стул с высокой спинкой и большое, прямо-таки громадное ложе, скорее походившее на какой-то чудовищный трон. Мелькор остановился у ложа и указал на него опешившему орку. Руки Болдога, будто бы сами по себе, взметнулись к застежкам кольчуги; орк, не смея взглянуть на господина, принялся судорожно расстегивать их.

\- Нет, - сказал Мелькор, и Болдог отдернул руки от застежек так, будто его застали за совершением преступления. Повелитель вдруг оказался совсем близко; он легко прикоснулся сухой ладонью к груди орка; Болдог почти не почувствовал прикосновения, но в следующий же миг повалился на ложе, словно его сбили с ног сильнейшим ударом. Внезапно лицо Мелькора оказалось прямо над ним; повелитель внимательно вглядывался в глаза Болдога, и тому стало страшно - безумно страшно, потому что он ощутил, насколько он ничтожен, насколько слаб, насколько подвластен этому существу. Орк начал задыхаться - невыносимая тяжесть наваливалась на него, давила, залепляла глаза тьмой; сила Мелькора сгустилась, проникая в кровь Болдога ядовитыми струями, и ему уже казалось, что он ощущает ее запах - острый запах страха... Он осознал, что уже не помнит, какого цвета свет солнца, какой вкус у вина, каков звук бегущей воды; вокруг была лишь смерть, и тьма, и отчаяние, и ничто уже не ждало его, кроме долгой агонии. По лицу Болдога заструились слезы - но он уже не чувствовал их; его губы дрогнули и беззвучно произнесли что-то - но Мелькор понял: орк молит его о смерти. И Темный Властелин заулыбался.

Болдог ощутил, что тьма уходит из его тела.

\- Сильный воин... - вновь повторил повелитель, отстраняясь.

Орк наконец смог перевести дух; он по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться - его будто бы выпотрошили, но зрение возвращалось к нему, а отчаяние отступало, и Болдог был почти благодарен Мелькору за это.

\- Ах, как это мило с твоей стороны, - послышался знакомый голос. - Ты совсем его вымотал. Теперь он ни на что не годен, а я ведь еще не наигрался!

\- Тихо, Майрон, - отозвался Мелькор всё так же равнодушно ровно.

В сплетении теней вспыхнули золотом рыжие волосы, и в следующее мгновение Саурон с кошачьей грацией опустился на ложе. Он скользнул взглядом по орку и усмехнулся ему.

\- Надеюсь, ты еще жив, мое счастье?

Болдог хотел было ответить, но в этот момент всё его тело пронзила острая боль; она быстро прошла, но осталась другая, ноющая боль заживающей раны, и орк постепенно начал понимать, что произошло.

\- Вот ведь чудесное создание, - рассмеялся Майрон. - Его трахнул сам Темный Властелин, а он и не заметил, - он сел верхом на Мелькора и, встряхнув гривой рыжих волос, наклонился к нему для поцелуя. Но на лице Мелькора вновь появилось то странное отсутствующее выражение - будто он видит нечто куда более важное, чем реальный мир - и Саурон недовольно нахмурился. - Опять что-то планируешь. Заездил моего пылкого орка и не желаешь вернуть мне долг.

Мелькор моргнул, его взгляд на короткое время сфокусировался на Майроне, и он, протянув руку, рассеянно запустил пальцы в его золотистые кудри.

\- Тихо, Майрон, - опять повторил он, по-прежнему ровно, но с некоторой теплотой. - Можешь забирать своего орка.

\- Ну вот еще! Тебе от меня так просто не избавиться. - Саурон вновь склонился над Темным Властелином, и тяжелая рыжая грива скрыла его лицо от взгляда Болдога; Майрон принялся целовать шею повелителя, скользя все ниже и ниже, слегка прикусывая кожу, будто пробовал его на вкус. Мелькор откинул голову на изголовье ложа, и Болдог видел, что его лицо осталось таким же застывшим, будто маска, но его пальцы лениво перебирали волосы любовника. Вот Майрон откинул волосы с лица и хитро улыбнулся Болдогу, сверкнув жемчужно-белыми зубками; а потом, облизнувшись, - его розовые губы влажно заблестели - заскользил язычком по члену Мелькора. Болдог, завороженный, наблюдал за тем, как Майрон покрывает поцелуями ствол по всей длине, потом облизывает темную головку, обхватывает ее губами, вбирает член повелителя целиком... Сколько раз Майрон проделывал с Болдогом то же самое прошлой ночью - но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытал орк, когда Саурон приоткрыл глаза и взглянул ему прямо в лицо, продолжая при этом ублажать своего повелителя; в его взгляде горела такая чистая, ничем не замутненная злоба, такое откровенное бесстыдство, что орк почувствовал, как на него накатывает горячая волна возбуждения. И Майрон оторвался от члена Темного Властелина и торжествующе улыбнулся; теперь Болдог понял, ради кого затевался весь этот спектакль...

Майрон плавно, каким-то текучим движением, приблизился к орку и нежно поцеловал его, проникая ловким язычком ему в рот; в мыслях Болдога пронеслось, что он целует губы, которые только что прикасались к члену Темного Властелина, но рука Саурона уже ласкала его стремительно твердеющий член, и орк, застонав, подмял под себя любовника и привычным движением раздвинул ему ноги. Майрон откинулся на серые простыни, его волосы полыхнули на них еще ярче; он притянул к себе Болдога и сам насадился на его член, трогательно и как-то обреченно всхлипнув - эта его покорность, неожиданная для "первого после Темного Властелина", всегда безумно заводила Болдога... Орк запоздало спохватился, что это не слишком осмотрительно с его стороны - трахать фаворита Мелькора на глазах самого Темного Властелина, но Майрон вовлекал его во все убыстряющийся ритм, и вскоре Болдогу уже было не до размышлений: теперь он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы сами великие валар вместе со своим воинством ворвались в Ангбанд. Майрон был таким горячим, таким восхитительно узким, таким податливым; Болдог впивался нервными поцелуями-укусами в атласную кожу, приподнимая и насаживая на себя своего покорного любовника, а тот трепетал под ним, и жарко шептал что-то, и красиво откидывал голову, подставляя орку нежную шею... В какой-то момент Болдог вдруг оказался на спине, и Саурон, невнятно простонав что-то вроде "Потерпи немного, моя радость", начал садиться на его член. Орк восхищенно смотрел на своего любовника, который сейчас казался ему живым воплощением неземной красоты: рыжие волосы разметались по плечам, влажные от пота, пушистые длинные ресницы бросают тень на щеки, маленький рот чувственно приоткрыт, даже следы укусов, багровеющие на фарфоровой коже, ничуть не портили его... Майрон лукаво взглянул на завороженного его красотой орка, поднес к губам руку, облизал пальцы и медленно провел ими от своей шеи к соску; Болдог застонал и, схватив Майрона за бедра, с рыком насадил его на свой член так, что он вошел на всю длину... Саурон жалобно вскрикнул, закусил губу - по его подбородку сбежала струйка крови; Болдог, подавшись к нему, жадно слизал кровь с его кожи... Орк чувствовал, что уже близок к оргазму; его движения стали рваными и неровными, изо рта вырывались хриплые стоны, больше похожие на рычание, когда что-то внезапно утянуло Саурона с его члена.

Болдог разочарованно открыл глаза: над ним нависал Мелькор, и что-то изменилось в его черных, как Внемировая Тьма, глазах: в них уже не было равнодушия, появилось нечто новое - что-то, что Болдог не мог определить... Темный Властелин легко, как котенка, поднял Саурона над ложем, а потом так же резко поставил на четвереньки, почти впечатав его лицо в постель. Майрон затравленно оглянулся на своего господина, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, счастливо заулыбался; а Мелькор вдруг дернул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и подтолкнул его к Болдогу. Саурон послушно обхватил губами член орка, и Темный Властелин некоторое время направлял его, удерживая за волосы, а потом одним сильным толчком вошел в него - Майрон шумно втянул в себя воздух и принялся ласкать член Болдога с еще большим рвением. Орку хватило всего нескольких движений - он в последний раз толкнулся в рот любовника, с такой силой, что Саурон начал давиться, и с рычанием излился в него... Уже проваливаясь в блаженное забытье, Болдог видел, как Темный Властелин, подняв к себе лицо Майрона, впивается поцелуем ему в губы, и по их подбородкам стекает сперма... его, Болдога, сперма!

Эта мысль заставила орка прийти в себя; он ошалело смотрел, как Мелькор слизывает с губ Саурона остатки спермы, будто она была чем-то жизненно необходимым для него... А потом Темный Властелин оторвался от Майрона и посмотрел на орка, и что-то обжигающе острое дернуло мозг Болдога... Он почувствовал во рту металлический привкус крови. Мелькор отстранился от протестующе застонавшего Майрона, легко оттолкнув его, будто наскучившую безделушку, и в мгновение ока оказался над Болдогом. Тот застыл, ожидая повторения пытки; но Темный Властелин просто смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и задумчиво водил пальцами по его груди, словно рисовал невидимые магические узоры... И, к собственному изумлению, орк почувствовал, что его член вновь наливается силой, хотя - казалось бы - для этого не было никаких причин. Пальцы Мелькора переместились с его груди на лицо; теперь он поглаживал брови орка, обводил скулы, подбородок, легко касался губ, точно желал запомнить все черты лица Болдога, и продолжал смотреть - тяжело, долго, страшно... Орк почувствовал, что ледяные пальцы ужаса вновь смыкаются на его шее, но возбуждение не проходило - наоборот, оно будто бы усиливалось по мере того, как усиливался его страх, и он уже сам раздвинул ноги, отчаянно желая, чтобы повелитель вошел в него и вверг во тьму смерти, как прежде... Но Мелькор покачал головой, еще ниже склонился над Болдогом и осторожно, будто боялся повредить хрупкое произведение искусства, потянул его на себя, ложась на спину - орк вдруг обнаружил себя лежащим на Темном Властелине и, ужаснувшись, попытался отстраниться, но Мелькор удержал его - не руками, а все тем же странным, тяжелым взглядом.

\- Такой сильный, - прошептал повелитель, привлекая к себе Болдога. - Такой красивый...

Темный Властелин назвал его красивым. Его, орка! Но Болдог даже не успел удивиться, потому что пальцы Мелькора, пробежавшись по его телу, обхватили его член и направили в... Орк изумленно распахнул глаза. Повелитель хочет, чтобы он его трахнул. Этого не может быть, не может быть, не может быть - Болдог просто перестарался, празднуя свое назначение на высокий пост, и теперь, должно быть, валяется где-нибудь под столом, и ему снится вот такой сумасшедший сон. А Мелькор тем временем властно дернул на себя Болдога, и орк резко вошел в своего повелителя, задохнувшись от неожиданности и наслаждения. Конечно, сон - иначе и быть не может; Болдог, хрипло задышав, вцепился в бедра Мелькора и вновь полностью вошел в него - повелитель не издал ни звука, лишь его глаза полыхнули тьмой... "Все это - долбанный сон, - еще раз сказал себе орк, вколачиваясь в тело Темного Властелина. - Долбанный сон, в котором я трахаю повелителя Мелькора". Это было настолько дико, что Болдог почувствовал, что может кончить от одной только этой мысли; ему казалось, что с каждым разом он входит в повелителя все глубже и глубже, а тот только сжимал пальцы на его плечах и смотрел на орка, не мигая, своими бездонными черными глазами... И Болдогу чудилось, что стоит ему взглянуть в эти глаза - и он рухнет во тьму.

\- Смотри на меня, - приказал Мелькор, будто услышав его мысли - и Болдог перестал дышать, провалившись в непроницаемую черноту глаз Темного Властелина... Он не почувствовал, как Саурон вошел в него сзади - мрак глаз Мелькора расползался вокруг черными щупальцами, убивая даже самые слабые отсветы, мрак сиял так ослепительно, что Болдогу казалось - еще немного, и мрак сожжет его, но орк продолжал смотреть, не в силах вырваться из плена глаз повелителя. Мелькор улыбался ему - и теперь Болдог понимал, хотя повелитель и не произнес ни слова - ничто не вечно, власть не вечна, Зло не вечно, Тьма не вечна, вечен лишь Хаос, великий Хаос, предначальный и всесильный...

Где-то далеко, в каком-то нелепом суетном мире, Саурон забился и, вскрикнув, кончил, вцепившись в бедра Болдога. Орк почувствовал, что мрак отпускает его - но теперь он не был рад этому; из непроглядной темноты вынырнуло бледное лицо Мелькора, потом появились серые простыни, ложе, стены... Болдог будто бы вынырнул из чернильно-темного омута; он взглянул на Темного Властелина, надеясь вновь рухнуть в его мрак, но Мелькор вдруг закрыл глаза и успокаивающе провел ладонью по лицу орка. И Болдог в последний раз толкнулся в жаркую тесноту тела Темного Властелина и, кончив, тяжело повалился на повелителя, чувствуя, что теряет сознание.

Где-то вдалеке раздался голос Майрона:

\- Господин, позволь, я стащу с тебя эту тушу. Ох и тяжелый наш новый капитан... Прошлый был легче... кажется...

\- Возможно. Я едва ли смогу вспомнить сейчас. Он тоже был орком?

\- Неужели ты его не помнишь? Очень был славный... Ну, конечно, до тех пор, пока Готмог с ним не поработал.

\- У тебя все славные. Я плохо помню его... Мы оказывали ему честь, Майрон?

\- Ты - никогда, и очень зря, я тебе скажу.

\- О, Майрон, ты ведь понимаешь, что великая честь на то и великая, что ее оказывают лишь немногим избранным...


End file.
